


IAnthony: Mr. Sleep-Talker

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Smosh
Genre: Anthony Padilla - Freeform, Cute, Ian Hecox - Freeform, Ianthony - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sleeptalking, but no actual sexual content, just implied, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has a tendency to talk to himself in his sleep, but what he's dreaming about gets discovered by Anthony soon enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IAnthony: Mr. Sleep-Talker

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. This happened. Actually, it happened BEFORE I found out that Ian actually DOES talk in his sleep. Woah. Am I a mind reader?! x

“Mmph,” Ian mumbled in his sleep on the couch, head laying on the side of the couch as Anthony sat next to him, finishing watching the movie on the TV. Anthony looked over at him for a moment.  
“What?” he asked, thinking Ian had said something.  
“Mm,” Ian mumbled incoherently, moving his face further into the cushion. Anthony rolled his eyes at his friend. Every time they watched a movie together, Ian always seemed to fall asleep. Even during ‘Bad Movie Night’, which was always the most fun. Anthony didn’t blame him. Ian seemed to be getting less sleep, what with all the editing of videos.  
“Ian, what are you doing?” Anthony asked him, hoping to make him wake up.  
“Mm... Bed...,” Ian said in a sleep-ridden slur.  
“...Bed?”  
“Bed... Pretty.”  
“How nice for you. Wake up, you’re missing the end of the movie.”  
“No... Bed... Pretty hair...” Anthony laughed at Ian’s sleeptalk. Because this had never happened before, at least not in front of Anthony, he decided to just savor the moment and maybe mess with Ian’s drowsy and, frankly, imaginative mind.  
“Whose pretty hair?” Anthony asked him.  
“Brown... Pretty...,” Ian sighed, shifting again to face the ceiling, eyes heavy and mouth partially parted.  
“What’s her name?” Anthony teased, maybe hoping to get some little secret out of Ian’s unconsciousness.  
“An...”  
“Anne? Who’s Anne?”  
“An...thon...y...,” Ian said before turning to his side again.  
“...Anthony...?” Anthony repeated.  
“Anth...ony... Pretty hair...” Anthony subconsciously smoothed down his emo-style hair and tapped Ian on the shoulder. Ian shuffled and whined, obviously still wanting to be asleep.  
“Ian.” Ian groaned and his eyes slowly opened up.  
Should Anthony tell him what he said in his sleep?  
“What?” Ian grumbled, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.  
“Dude, you missed the end of the movie,” Anthony told him, smoothing his hair again.  
“But I was tired...and asleep...” Ian sighed. “I had a good dream, too...” Anthony coughed.  
“I know you were asleep. You were talking, too.” Ian ran a hand down his face.  
“Crap, really?”  
“Yeah.” Anthony chuckled nervously.  
“What the hell did I even say?”  
Anthony debated on how he should respond. He could just tell Ian the whole truth and say he said his name and the word ‘bed’. Or he could stretch it a little and leave some parts out. Anthony chose the latter.  
“Well, you said ‘bed’, ‘pretty hair’, and then the name ‘Anne’, so I’m sure it must’ve been an awesome dream, right?” Anthony laughed, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Ian laughed.  
“Yeah, something like that,” Ian chuckled back. Anthony grabbed the remote and shut off the TV and Blu-ray player, standing up.  
“Better go to bed, Mr. Sleep-Talker,” Anthony said, pushing Ian as he tried to sit up.  
“Hey, don’t push me!” Ian said, defending himself playfully.  
“Too late.” Anthony walked towards his own room and shut the door, falling onto his bed, not bothering to change his clothes. He turned onto his stomach and groaned into his pillow, feeling guilty for not telling Ian the whole truth. He heard Ian’s bedroom door open, then close again.  
God damn it, what was he going to do?  
A whole hour had passed, and Anthony still hadn’t gotten to sleep yet. It wasn’t really the fact that Ian had dreamt about him, but the fact that Anthony didn’t tell him that. Still guilt-ridden and wide awake, he sighed and sat up, going to open his bedroom door. Ian was probably asleep by now, considering he was so tired anyways. Slowly, Anthony turned the doorknob on Ian’s door and opened it, looking inside to see, thankfully, a sleeping Ian spread out under the sheets, still in his clothes.  
“...Ian?” Anthony asked aloud tentatively. Ian sighed and turned. He seemed to be sound asleep, so Anthony decided, you know, even if Ian was asleep, he could still tell him. He walked over to the side of the bed and kneeled a little. “Hey, so...earlier, when I told you you were sleep-talking, you didn’t say ‘Anne’. You just... You know, you said my name.” Ian didn’t respond to anything, and Anthony let out a breath of relief.  
“Thanks...Anthony...,” Ian suddenly mumbled. Anthony furrowed his brows, wondering if that was the sleep-talk or his conscious mind.  
“Are you asleep?” Anthony decided to ask. Ian chuckled.  
“No...you dumb-ass,” Ian said, laughing, his eyes still closed. Anthony pushed his head so he opened his eyes. “Hey, I said not to push me.”  
“Too late...again.” Anthony laughed, despite the awkward situation. “Why are you dreaming about me, anyways?” Ian shrugged.  
“‘Cause.”  
“‘Cause why?” Ian shrugged again, obviously trying to avoid an answer. “Spit it out, man.”  
“That’s what she said.”  
“Seriously.” Anthony didn’t seem like he was kidding, more so by his face than by his tone of voice.  
“‘Cause... I don’t know. I like you, I guess,” Ian sighed, closing his eyes again, not really wanting to look at Anthony’s face. “I feel stupid.”  
“You may be stupid, but you’re not an idiot.”  
“Thanks for the reassurance, asshole,” Ian grinned. Anthony smirked as Ian opened his eyes again.  
“So...my name and a bed... Let’s see what you were dreaming about.”


End file.
